The present invention relates to a chemically reactive nutritive binder useful in pelleted and compressed animal feeds. The inventive binder comprises a mixture of a reactive metal salt, and a reactive metal oxide or hydroxide, which mixture is utilized in combination with conventional animal feed materials and vitamins.
In recent years, pelleted animal feed has become a dominant factor in feeding both monogastric and ruminent animals. There are several advantages to feeding pelleted feeds: (1) pelleted feeds prevent selective feeding on those ingredients in the formulation which are more palatable and thus more desirable to the animal; (2) pelleting of the feed ration prevents segregation of the various size and density constituents which are inherent in animal feeds; (3) pelleting animal feed results in higher bulk density, which is advantageous for both shipping and handling, resulting in maximum load efficiency and reduced storage requirements; and (4) pelleting also increases nutritional utilization of the feed components, thus increasing conversion rate of the feed formulation.
Feed pelleting is, as commonly practiced, an extrusion type thermoplastic molding operation in which finely divided particles of a feed ration are formed into compact, easily handled pellets. To improve the strength and durability of pellets, and reduce fines produced during the pelleting process, several feed binder additives have been recommended. One of the commonly used ingredients for such purpose is molasses. However, this product tends to reduce lubrication of the feed ingredients through the die of the pelleting equipment, resulting in decreased production rates and increased energy costs.
Additional materials which have been recommended and used as binders, or binding agents, for pelleting animal feeds include clays, in particular bentonite clay and attapulgite clay; lignin sulfonates, a byproduct of the paper pulping industry, and gums, such as natural cellulose gum combinations. In addition, such products as sodium carboxymethylcellulose have been used to increase pellet quality.
The clay and lignin sulfonate products are normally employed as binding agents at rates of from 1.5 percent to 3.5 percent, by weight. Nutrient value of such products, however, particularly the clays, is minimal, so considerable volume is used in the formulation with little or no contribution to nutritional value. Gums are normally used at much lower concentrations, in the range of 0.05 percent to 0.2 percent, by weight. However, the cost of such materials often precludes their use, particularly at the higher more effective concentrations.